To much magic?
by RavenSummers-1-2-3
Summary: Magic is a powerful thing that everyone probably wants. But is there such a thing as to much magic? Follow the journey of friendship in between to underaged girls at Hogwarts. With sums of power, uncontrollable power.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! welcome to my 2nd fanfiction! This HarryPotter Fanfic I'm making with my friend, Sadie. Sadie is doing the POV of Saphire Forest, and I'm doing the POV of Amber Reed. Please Like, Follow, and Review!**

* * *

Saphire's POV

"Aqua Marine Water retirement home" The speaker blurred. "Last stop," The speaker blurred. It was obvious I had to get off at this stop. The bus driver went up and down the aisle, "You have to get off now." The man said. I was having a huge problem with my magic recently, I couldn't control it.

I got up and headed for the doors. I walked over to the mall,

"How much is this shirt?" I asked the mall employee; she had short brown hair, freckles and a fake smile.

"$62.00" She responded.

"I only have $20.00" I muttered.

"Well, I guess you can't have it, then." She sassily said.

"Imperio!" I muttered and she was under my control. I took the shirt and ran home.

"So I got a report that you used magic." Mother said angrily.

"It was an emergency." I stammered. My mom was a say no to everything type of person.

"What type of emergency could an 11-year-old girl run into?"

"A man he was trying to, trying to…"

"Just go up to your room, Sapphire." Her angrily tone said.

I was a pureblood everyone in my family, had been accepted to Hogwarts, I couldn't wait for my letter to come. I couldn't help feeling like no letter was coming. Today was the normal day for most letters to come August 1st.

I knew I had a strong sense of magic, sometimes it overpowered me and with just a thought. Magic would burst out of the top of my wand. Today it had been useful but most of the time it was an annoying mess.

I started pressing my face on the window. Waiting for the second, that an owl would arrive flapping its wings to deliver a message. My hands rattled at the thought of my first day.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door. I rushed down the stairs.

"Mrs. Forest" The man had a cold voice.

"May I help you?" My mom said offering the man a glass of coke.

"Your daughter has used magic 132 times since last year" My mother's expression grew weary she looked up the stairs in my direction.

"There is no rule against underage magic for 11 and under" my mother replied in a calm voice.

"We are aware." The man said his eyes looked limp. Talking to my mom scared most men.

"However it is not normal, we are afraid that she will not be able to control her magic…" my mother looked menacingly at the man.

"Hogwarts is where you learn to control your powers" my mother responded.

"We are excepting her," The man said.

My heart leaped out of my chest:

"Under special circumstances," The man continued.

"My daughter, Sapphire, is the best witch in your school." My mother's voice raised.

"She will not attend your school," my mother said in her that's final voice. A tear leaked out of my eye.

"Ma'am, we have another student like your daughter in the same year" my mom's eyes widened.

"Your daughter, must at all cost stay away from her." His voice was shaking as if he imagined something terrible happening.

"Amber Reed, she is the other student, if we find them together, it could possibly cause a massive…" My mother interrupted.

"I have heard enough, I will let my daughter choose if she is to go or not." Her menacing eyes seemed to dig into the man soul. He got up and abruptly left.

Amber's POV

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy-warty, Hogwarts..." I listen to my little sister sing as I feed the chickens. Lillian was always ready to get her letter for Hogwarts, even at the age of 8, she was keeping her window open, ready for a Hogwarts Letter to come. She also annoyed me to pieces keeping on saying that in 1 year I will get my Hogwarts letter. I probably would be thought as a freak having magic suddenly come out of my hands at any second. Turning invisible, teleporting to the middle of nowhere, I remember when that happened when I was five, my parents had to go all the way to Ireland to get me. I probably wouldn't get accepted at all. I can 'control' it now though, I doubt that there is any chance of going to Hogwarts. Suddenly A man in a dark suit and brown hair appeared on the doorstep of my house. I jump. Oh No! did I teleport him here or something? I quickly step inside and go partly down the stairs to listen with Lillian close behind me.

"Mrs. Reed, I presume," The man said in a mysterious voice.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Mom asked.

"I'd like to talk about your daughter"

"Oh? How much trouble could a 10-year-old girl cause?"

"Well, your daughter has cast a number of spells,"

Mom snorted."There isn't any rule against magic used anyone under 11 years of age,"

"You don't understand, Amber is being accepted in Hogwarts, With special circumstances of course," Lillian squeals from behind me, and we rush back to my room.

"Amber is going to Hogwarts! Amber is going to Hogwarts!" Lillian sings. I smile,

"Wanna help me pack?"


	2. Chapter 2

Saphire's POV

"Hi," I said sitting next to a girl with hair the color of redwood. She smiled back, she seemed to have something in her mind.

"Hi my name is Saphire," I said.

"Amber," she replied.

"Amber Reed?" I asked.

"How and why do you know my name?" She stared into my eyes. She looked as if she was about to get up and leave.

"Well a man came to my door, he said that you had some special power. If our powers combined it could be like massive destruction. So what's your power?"

She looked at me carefully, as if I was physco.

"I think I'm gonna go find the trolley witch now…" she said. We both knew she wasn't coming back. Why did I always have such trouble making friends? I had to blink many times to stop the tears from falling. Across the aisle, I could see her laughing with another girl.

I sat and waited, hoping that they would run out of seats and someone would have to sit with me. Finally, someone did, "Hi," the boy said. He had Carmel eyes and lemon washed hair. He looked down as if nervous.

"Everyone says your a physco" he nervously said. There was fury in my eyes, my first day. "I'm not everyone," the boy said and sat down.

"What house are you going for," I asked him.

"Gryffindor" he replied.

"Same" I smiled. A lot of people meet their future friends on the train. I was finally finding mine.

Amber's POV

I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm Going to Hogwarts! The words were circling in my brain. I'm going to Hogwarts! It's not just the excitement but the fact that I'm underage!

"Hi," a voice said. I looked up. There stood a brunette girl with bright blue eyes. I smile softly as she sat down. "Hi," she said again, "my name is Saphire,"

"Amber," I replied.

"Amber Reed?" Saphire asked. My head snaps towards her as if it was yanked by a string. What in the..! HOW DOES SHE KNOW MY NAME!

"How do you know my name?" I reply. Wow, I sound a lot more calmer than I feel. I look straight into her eyes.

"Well, a man came to my door, he said that you had some special power. If our powers combined it could be like massive destruction. So, what's your power?" What! How does she know that I have uncontrollable powers?

"I'm going to go find the trolley witch now…" I say carefully. I walked across the aisle and sat next to a girl with blond hair and hazel eyes. "Hey, I'm Amber!"

"Hey!" The girl waves, "I'm Hazel" Hazel said somethings about Hogwarts and h\of how she accidentally cut the hair off her aunt with her magic, I laugh a little, but I'm not listening completely. I'm looking back at Saphire as she blinks back tears. I sigh, why am I so mean.


End file.
